


Super Amnesiac

by LezG33k



Series: That Damn Bottle of Scotch [2]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Endgame Kara Danvers/Cat Grant, Established Kara Danvers/Cat Grant, F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-27
Updated: 2017-10-02
Packaged: 2019-01-06 06:02:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12205296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LezG33k/pseuds/LezG33k
Summary: Sequel to Amnesiac. What if it was Kara who suddenly lost all memory of her marriage to Cat?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So... I've been thinking of flipping the script here for a while just because it would be so damned cute to have Kara be the one with amnesia. Finally, I just couldn't help myself. I hope you guys enjoy. I'm also on Twitter if you'd like to follow: @summerscribbler
> 
> As always, I hope you enjoy the ride and, if you do, please feed the bard.

Divide and conquer.

Any super villain worth her salt knew that clever little adage and Livewire was no exception. So, when whispers regarding Cat Grant’s amnesia started to trickle down through the rank and file of the less savory characters in National City, she just couldn’t help taking a stroll down memory lane toward the compound of the DEO. Granted, she’d learned her lesson last time about being too terribly nasty when it came to her wicked games but she didn’t plan on hurting anyone… At least, not physically.

The great thing about a society so keen on comfort was that every building had electricity; including the one that housed all those wonderful little alien bits and baubles. It had only taken five shots of Salarian shine to get Traldor to spill what he knew back at the bar. Fitting, given she was looking for a very special bottle of scotch.

After a flash of light she entered the transformer that supplied the department with it’s steady stream of electricity. Racing through wires and conduits, finding herself in bathrooms, offices and even cells until, finally, she managed to land right in the contraband vault.

“Mmmmm,” she sighed, cracking her neck and taking in the electronic safes before her. “Too much technology can be bad for your health, guys and gals. It keeps us out of touch with humanity.”

Firing off two huge bolts of lightning with both hands, Livewire caused all of the safes to blast open at once and reveal their contents. Truth be told, it was hard not to have sticky fingers with so many interesting and naughty little devices lying around but, she’d turned over a new leaf… even if it was burned to a crisp.

“Ooooo, gotcha,” she said, picking up the bottle she’d been looking for. “Come to mama.”

The amber liquid gleamed in the dim light of the room as she held up her prize.

“I can’t wait to see how much fun this’ll be,” she said, to no one other than the bottle before her eyes sought out the nearest outlet. She figured if she could get her clothes to pass through the wires with her then the bottle should be able to go as well.

Luckily she was right. After quite a few bursts and perhaps a few wrong terms, Leslie found herself in the darkened kitchen of the Grant condo. This was where she needed to be careful. Cat Grant hardly ever slept and, when she did, she probably had the enhanced hearing of Supergirl. With slow, measured movements, she opened the refrigerator and surveyed the drinks available, looking for a Kara Danvers kind of cocktail.

Orange Juice? 

No, even though oranges were totally a carb, Cat had been known to indulge in the random mimosa. Plus the kid was in the house and Leslie definitely wasn’t into the idea of messing with a child.

Tonic water?

Definitely not. It was practically begging for some vodka to mix with.

Oooo! Coca-Cola! Bingo!

Full sugar Coke hadn’t passed Cat Grant’s lips since the 1980’s and she never allowed Carter soda. This had to be one of the tricks Kara used to put a little pep in her steps.

After quietly opening the bottle, and trying to minimize the hiss of the carbonation escaping the cap, she slowly poured in a tiny bit of the alien alcohol, not wanting the taste to allow Kara to catch onto the extra spike. Once finished, she placed the bottle back into the fridge and zapped away as quickly as possible.

After escaping through the lamp post, she noticed the light in Cat’s bedroom turn on. A satisfied smile graced dark lips at the sight. She’d made it out just in time to kick off the ‘divide’ part of her plan to conquer.

 

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

“I swear I heard something!” Kara said from inside the kitchen, looking around for any clue of an intruder.

“It was probably just the refrigerator turning on,” Cat called from the bedroom, lazily. “Come back to bed. It’s not as if you can’t protect me from any fiend that might be raiding our pantry.”

“At least let me check the door,” she said, moving toward the front door to ensure the deadbolt was locked and chain in place.

“Ugh! Well, now that you keep informing me of your every action I’m fully awake,” there was a pause before Cat continued. “You’ll need to do something about that when you come back in here.”

“Ew!” Carter lamented from behind the closed door of his room.

“Sorry, Carter!” Both Kara and Cat called out at the same time.

With a soft chuckle, Kara shook her head and headed back toward the bedroom. Her feet, however, halted as she neared the kitchen.

“Might need a little pick-me-up depending on how long it takes to get her back to sleep,” she whispered softly to herself before opening up the fridge and taking a few large sips of soda straight from the bottle.

Hopefully Cat wouldn’t notice. The last time she’d kissed her right after imbibing in the refreshing drink the CEO had complained about the extra calorie kiss for days… Kara would just have to start out her physical bedtime story with her mouth a little lower this time.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

An extremely satisfied, yet not quite so well rested, Cat Grant awoke to the rays of the sun settling over the perfect slopes and curves of a body she would never get enough of. Kara’s paranoid episode last night had ended up being quite the welcome surprise by the time they were finished with each other.

“If we’re quick we can probably go for round four,” she said, kissing and nipping along the back of strong shoulders. “I know you write better on a full stomach and a satisfied body.”

With a gasp and a tiny screech, Kara flew, literally, out of the bed and landed on her feet, near the closet… naked.

“Oh my God!” she said, breathless and trying desperately to cover her body. “Miss Grant, I have no idea what happened and why I was naked in your bed but I’m fairly certain it requires an apology and I will figure out the best way to make one once I find my clothes!”

“You have got to be kidding me,” Cat said to the universe, mouth hanging slightly ajar as she watched Kara’s eyes dart over every direction of the pristine room, eyeing a nearby robe but obviously too terrified to touch it.

“I assure you, this is not something I would make jokes about,” she said, finally settling on coming closer to the bed and using the sheet as a barrier to a body that Cat knew by heart. “And, while I know it’s not your job to dress me, Miss Grant, I’m afraid I have to ask if you have any idea where my clothes might be?”

She was terrified. That much was obvious. Biting her lip, unable to make eye contact, fidgeting on her heels as if she were trying to stop her feet from running the rest of her body out of the room. Cat almost wanted to play with Kara in her frightened state. Almost. The rest of her was too in love to allow her to feel so insecure just to get a few laughs in.

“You’ll find some undergarments in that drawer and a few shirts and pants in that closet,” Cat said, pointing out the areas she referenced.

“Thank you, Miss Grant,” Kara said as she quickly, but not Supergirl quickly, raced to dress herself. “I um, I know that this isn’t exactly the most important question right now but why do you have some of my clothes in your condo?”

“Because it’s your condo too,” Cat said with little fanfare as she stood from the bed to don an expensive silk robe. “We’re married, Supergirl.”

Best to get everything out all at once. She was supposed to have lunch with Maxine Waters later and she’d been looking forward to it for weeks.

“We…”

Kara’s entire face turned pale as her eyes and mouth popped open. She gestured between the two of them as words seemed to fail her momentarily.

“Married?” she continued, looking down to see a generously proportioned ring on her finger and nearly spiraling into cardiac arrest as she repeated Cat’s last word to her.

“Supergirl?”

“Yes,” Cat finally took over, tying off her robe and walking over to stand right in front of Kara. She tilted her head up slightly to meet the astounded gaze. “We’re married and I know that you’re Supergirl.”

“But how… I don’t…” Kara stammered, trying to find the right question to ask that might get her all of the answers she needed in that very moment until, suddenly, it seemed as if she’d just given up the possibility of understanding and allowed a wave of pure joy to take over her face. “We’re married! Oh my God! This is amazing!”

Only that kind-hearted, sunny-dispositioned, ridiculously optimistic alien could have possibly gone from terrified to ecstatic at the idea of being married to Cat Grant in 2 minutes flat. With a sly grin and a shake of her blonde curls, Cat rested an elbow onto her crossed arm and thumbed her chin.

“You got that right, Mrs. Grant,” she confirmed in signature Cat Grant fashion.


	2. Chapter 2

"When did we get married? Why don’t I remember it? When did we have our first kiss? When did we reveal our feelings to each other? Wait, how long did you know you had feelings for me? Was it before you left for the Himalayas?"

 

So very many questions just came tumbling out of Kara's mouth as she paced back and forth in the bedroom. Cat could hardly keep up and she certainly wasn't going to try before having her coffee. Instead, she allowed the alien to continue to spiral in her web of rampant thought and contemplated just how easy it had been for Kara to accept the status of their relationship with each other.

 

The girl had beamed. Beamed! As if being married to Cat Grant was somehow akin to winning the life mate lottery. Cat had sent three men running for the hills after a few years of marriage to her and here Kara was just pleased as punch and far too awake given the paces she'd put her through last night. How was it all possible?

 

'You loved me so much more, and for far longer, than even I realized, Supergirl,' she thought to herself as a warmth spread through her chest and settled deep within her heart.

 

She wanted to bask in that feeling all morning but, unfortunately, there was no time for sentimentality. Carter would soon pool out of his bed and swagger into the kitchen looking for an extremely progressive and domestic breakfast with his two mommies.

 

"Alright, Barbara Walters, calm down with the questions," she said, reaching out to physically stop Kara from both talking and pacing. "I will be more than happy to answer every single inquiry you have regarding our incredibly complicated coupling but, right now, there is a little boy about fall out of bed and request an obscene amount of food to sustain a metabolism I'd literally kill puppies for."

 

"Not the puppies!" Kara interjected, worry present on her face.

 

"He is, under no circumstances, to know that you lost your memory," Cat continued, railroading right over the puppy plea. "Now, I will explain your amnesia to you later. You will appear hungry, happy and every bit the perky you that defies all common sense. You will ask him about his upcoming science test, not freak out that he knows you're Supergirl, and try to keep your mouth stuffed with pancakes as much as you possibly can. Am I clear?"

 

"Be happy, ask about the science test, don't freak out, and eat a lot," she rattled off the orders. "I can do that."

 

"I certainly hope so," Cat said, guiding Kara toward the door and screwing a smile on her face as they exited the bedroom and met Carter, seated at the island, in the Kitchen. "Hey, sleep monster, what's the first order of business this morning; crushing candy, killing zombies or growing crops?"

 

His eyes, still drooping with sleep, never left the iPad in front of him as he answered.

 

"Growing crops," he mumbled as she ruffled his hair. "Which would be easier if you guys hadn't woken me up last night."

 

"I'm blaming Kara for that one. What would you like for breakfast?" she asked, before kissing his forehead and noting that Kara had chosen the seat directly next to Carter. 

 

It was one of many things Cat found so endearing. Kara actually liked Carter. She wasn't putting on airs in an attempt to win over his mother. She genuinely cared and showed interest and it absolutely made Cat melt.

 

"I don't know," he answered, finally looking away from the screen to Kara. "What do you want for breakfast?"

 

Green eyes moved from boy to alien as cat studied Kara's response. She seemed confused, at first, that she was being given a choice in the matter. It was obvious from the conversation that Cat would be the one serving breakfast and Kara had been served very little by Cat before their true feelings were revealed to each other. Cat would have given anything to be inside that overtaxed brain in that moment.

 

"Pancakes!" Kara finally managed, a proud grin on her face as she made her selection. "I do love stuffing my face with pancakes."

 

Of course, she'd remembered the random breakfast food Cat had mentioned in their earlier conversation.

 

"Pancakes it is," Cat said, passing by Kara but not before leaning in to place a soft kiss on her cheek and murmur a 'good girl' in her ear.

 

But, what had been an automatic gesture for Cat was an entirely new level of intimacy for Kara. Her breath caught, her cheeks burned and, after a few seconds, a shit-eating grin covered her face in a way that would have drawn questions from Carter had he not turned his attention back to his game. 

 

Cat rolled her eyes as she opened the refrigerator to gather eggs and milk. This was going to be harder than she'd originally envisioned.

 

"I'm sorry I woke you up last night, Carter," Kara said, making the safest small talk she could at that moment.

 

"It's fine," he said flippantly. "I just put on my Beats and went back to sleep."

 

"Wow, Beats? Those are super expensive," Kara countered, interested. "You must have done something really good to get those."

 

"No," he replied, capturing Cat's attention with his confused look. "Mom got them for me the first night you stayed over. Don't you remember?"

 

Cat cleared her throat to divert attention away from the conversation at hand and onto the bottle of soda she'd just slammed onto the table. She knew she tasted the mass-produced diabetes juice on Kara's lips last night and she was fairly certain it was the culprit for her amnesia given it was the only thing in the fridge that she and Carter never drank.

 

"Looks like someone took to the soda last night before returning to bed," she said, looking directly at Kara, who's blush hadn't cooled at all after hearing Carter's statement regarding the headphones. "And, seeing as how there's no glass in the sink, I can assume you drank straight out of the bottle like a vagrant. No more soda in the house, Kara."

 

"Right," Kara agreed immediately with a nod. "No more soda. Scout's honor."

 

"You mean Kryptonian's honor, right?" Carter chuckled at his own joke as Kara's eyes grew wide. 

 

This was not going well.

 

"Oh! Yep! That's what I meant; Kryptonian honor," she said, overcompensating. "Because I'm Supergirl."

 

"Kara, I'm not sure if you're simply tired or if you're having a stroke but would you please make yourself a cup of coffee so we can rule out one of those options and hopefully see that you start making sense?" Cat ordered as she whipped furiously at the pancake batter and plopped a few circles in the pan. "And make me one too, while you're at it."

 

"Yes, Miss Grant," Kara replied out of reflex as she moved swiftly to the Keurig.

 

"Oh my God," Cat mouthed to the pancakes as she pinched the bridge of her nose and said a silent prayer that Carter hadn't heard that.

 

"I think I'm gonna go get my headphones again," he said, hopping off the stool and going to his room.

 

"Miss Grant, I'm so sorry," Kara whispered profusely as she switched out one full cup of coffee for the next and started to prepare it just the way Cat liked.

 

"No, Kara, just stop," Cat whispered back through gritted teeth, frustrated at the situation. "Stop talking as much as you possibly can, stop asking Carter questions and, for God's sake, stop calling me Miss Grant. He knows why you do that now."

 

"Why do I do it now?" Kara asked, confusion on her face. "And I thought you wanted me to ask him about his science test."

 

"If the universe is even remotely on my side he will wear his headphones throughout the rest of breakfast and you will not have the chance to further enhance his suspicions that something is indeed wrong. Just, please, try to act like you're married and in love and very much in a hurry to eat and go to work."

 

"Got it," she replied with a nod. "Married and in love."

 

They both went back to their tasks as Carter entered the kitchen once more... ears covered. Kara finished making the coffee and handed one cup off to Cat.

 

"Here you are, darling," she said, placing her free hand at Cat's waist and a kiss upon her cheek.

 

It wasn't exactly suave, given the ridiculous smile on her face, but it would have to do. Cat finished off the pancakes and sat them before both Kara and Carter. They both started eating with gusto. Kara, true to her word, tried to keep her mouth full as much as possible and Carter, deciding it was safe to take his Beats off, thanked Cat for the tasty meal.

 

"Are you nervous about your science test this week, Carter?" Kara asked.

 

She just couldn't help herself.

 

"Not really," he said. "I already have the basics but I still need to spend a little more time going over the periodic table."

 

"Ooo! I'm really good at the periodic table!" Kara replied through a mouthful of pancakes. "I can help you with it later if you want."

 

Sweet baby Jesus, if only Cat had some Kryptonite nearby she would cut Kara's tongue right out of her mouth.

 

... No, she wouldn't.

 

But still!

 

"Kara, don't forget you have to stop by the DEO this morning before work and do that thing for Alex. Best get a move on," Cat said before placing the bottle of soda in front of the Kryptonian. "And take that with you. Tell your sister about what happened last night and she'll know what to do with it."

 

"Yes, Mi...." she caught herself as she stood and fixed the sentiment. "M..my gorgeous wife whom I love so much."

 

Laying it on thick, Kara moved in to place an awkward kiss against Cat's lips before taking the soda bottle into her arms, grabbing her bag and making a beeline for the door.

 

"Bye Carter," she said with a wave before the door clicked into place behind her.

 

"What's up with her?" Carter asked as he continued to eat his pancakes. "She's acting weird."

 

It was then that Cat used an ace up her sleeve and said one of the few things any woman can say in the presence of a male to unfailingly shut them up.

 

"She's pre-menstrual," Cat answered bringing her coffee up to her lips as Carter brought his headphones back up to his ears.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

Kara arrived at the DEO and made a beeline for Alex's office and, of course, par for the course of her morning, Alex wasn't there.

 

"Urrrghh," she groaned, placing the soda on the desk and throwing her hands in the air before something dawned on her. "Wait! Knife practice!"

 

Quick, purposeful steps took her out of the office and toward the practice area. Of course, there was no luck there either.

 

"Hey, Vasques, have you seen Alex?" she asked.

 

"You just missed her," the agent answered, mid-throw. "She left about five minutes ago."

 

"Urrrghh," she groaned again and threw her hands up once more as she trekked back to her sister's office to finally find her sitting behind her desk, reading a copy of Guns and Ammo while drinking greedily from her insulated mug.

 

"Hey Kara," the agent said, looking up from her magazine. "I didn't expect to see you this morning but I'm glad you're here. Seems like your old friend, Livewire, decided to take up theft as one of her new hobbies. She broke into the DEO safes last night and made off with something."

 

"What did she take?" Kara asked, sitting down in the chair opposite of Alex.

 

"We're not sure yet," Alex explained, taking another sip from her mug. "They're taking inventory right now to figure out what's missing. The camera's in the room worked long enough to catch a glimpse of her when she entered the room but they went dark as soon as the light show started. I don't think it's anything to worry about though. That particular safe is for small-time artifacts. Nothing apocalyptic."

 

"Thank Rao because I cannot deal with another crisis this morning," she replied, leaning back and crossing her arms. "I think I have amnesia."

 

"You what?" Alex asked, stopping all movement and laser focusing in on her alien sister.

 

"Did you know I was married to Cat Grant?" she asked.

 

"Yes," the agent replied, waiting for the ball to drop.

 

"Well, I didn't," Kara answered. "I didn't even know I was a lesbian. Well... I didn't really, really know. I just thought I was gay for Cat. Maybe I am just gay for Cat... And possibly Lena. Maybe I'm bi-sexual but I'm definitely married to Cat and I remember none of the details of that marriage."

 

"Oh God, not again. Thomas," she yelled into a nearby radio and was greeted by the agent she needed. "I want you to check and see if the item we're missing is the Amnesiac potion. Immediately." 

 

"Amnesiac potion? What's an Amnesiac?" Kara asked, confused and was shushed by Alex as Thomas came back on the line.

 

"That's an affirmative," Thomas said over the radio. "The Amnesiac potion is nowhere in sight. Looks like we've got our missing item."

 

"Shit!" Alex said, throwing the radio down on the desk and crossing her arms. "Livewire is obviously trying to screw around with you and Cat and it would seem her preferred method this time was the Amnesiac potion."

 

"Again, I ask, what's an Amnesiac?" Kara asked, leaning forward.

 

"It's this interdimensional being that goes around causing people to forget things," Alex answered with a huff. "Last time he came through he accidentally made Cat forget you and now it turns out that Livewire is using his potion to make you forget Cat."

 

"But why don't I remember the Amnesiac?" Kara asked.

 

"Because the entire debacle we went through last time was about trying to make Cat remember you and fall in love with you again. If you don't remember your relationship with Cat at all, you're not going to remember trying to save it..." she halted for a moment as her mind stumbled onto a question. "Out of curiosity, what did you think happened between you and Cat?"

 

"She left to go find herself in the Himalayas and I went off and uncharacteristically settled for Mon-El," Kara explained.

 

"Ew!" Alex replied, wrinkling her nose. "That is a horrible plot twist."

 

"Yeah, it didn't make any sense to me either," Kara agreed with a nod. "So, how do we fix this. You said Cat didn't remember me before but she definitely remembers me now. How did we get her back to normal."

 

"Well, the Amnesiac realized that he'd given the potion to the wrong person," Alex said. "See, he was supposed to give it to Calista Flockhart but he got confused and gave it to Cat."

 

"They do look similar," Kara nodded.

 

"Yeah, but don't tell Cat that," Alex continued. "Anyway, he came back with an antidote, which we tested and Cat drank. Then, boom, she was back to normal just in time for Carter to get back home from camp."

 

"Do we have any more of the antidote?" Kara asked, hope flooding her face.

 

"No, we have a teeny, tiny sample saved on ice right now but I doubt it's enough to do the trick for you. Cat had to take an entire vial."

 

"Well, what about this Amnesiac guy?" she asked, standing and pacing. "Can't we just call him in and make him give us another vial. It's only fair if he's the one who started this mess."

 

"He's an interdimensional being, Kara," Alex explained. "It's not like I can just shoot him a text and explain what happened. Even Verizon doesn't carry a signal that far."

 

"Then what are our options, Alex?" the alien asked, starting to seem desperate. "Cat doesn't want Carter to find what happened to me and I did a terrible job acting normal this morning. I need to remember me and Cat... I want to remember me and Cat."

 

"I know," Alex said, standing and placing her hands on her sister's arms, trying to calm her. "I know and we will find a way to fix this. Just calm down."

 

"OK," Kara said with bleary eyes and an uncertain nod.

 

"We still have that sample of the antidote," Alex explained, retracting her hands to her hips. "Maybe I can run some tests, try to figure out what it's made of and make a new batch."

 

"Oh Rao, Alex, that would be great," Kara said, a smile finally starting to return to her face. "Thank you so much."

 

"Hey, what are sisters for if not figuring out interdimensional chemistry to save the human/alien age-gap relationships of their superhero siblings?" she joked. "How'd Leslie get you to drink scotch anyway? I know you don't actually like the taste."

 

"I honestly have no idea," Kara said, with a sigh and a shake of her head. "I can't remember anything real about last night and all Cat knows is that I snuck a few sips of that soda last night."

 

Alex's face went pale as a ghost while her eyes widened with fear.

 

"What?" she asked the Kryptonian, hoping she'd heard wrong.

 

"The soda," Kara clarified, picking up the bottle. "Cat asked me to bring it to you because I drink it out of the bottle like a heathen."

 

"Oh my god," Alex gasped, running a hand through her hair. "Kara, I need you to think really hard about this. Did Cat tell you to bring it to me specifically?"

 

Furrowing her brow, Kara thought back to the events that had taken place earlier that morning.

 

"Yes, she said to take the bottle with me and Tell you about what happened last night and you'll know what to do with it. We were trying to be covert around Carter and I didn't quite understand everything that was going on."

 

"Kara, the soda is laced with the potion!" Alex said before reaching across her desk and grabbing her cup. "And I just drank a full glass of that soda! This means as soon as I fall asleep, I'm going to forget about Maggie!"

 

"Oh, Rao!" Kara lamented, bringing her hands up to her mouth.

 

"I know," Alex replied.

 

"Oh, Rao!" Kara continued.

 

"I know!" Alex growled and then slammed the cup on the floor before leaning against the desk and crossing her arms. "God damn it."

 

"Alex, I am so sorry. I didn't mean to..."

 

"I know," she said once more; softer that time. "I know you didn't mean to... but, boy, Maggie is going to be so pissed."

 

"At me," Kara said, taking her place next to Alex and leaning against the desk.

 

"Yeah," the agent agreed with a nod. "But probably not as mad as she would be if we had to double date with you and Mon-El."


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey ladies! So, I didn't actually mean for this to happen but the muse seems to lead where it wants sometimes. While this story is definitely a Supercat fic, there's also going to be some heavy Sanvers in it as well. I hope you like it.

It was no surprise that as soon as they’d had their trademark ‘Danvers sisters understanding/forgiving hug’, Alex hightailed it out of the DEO and made plans to meet up with Maggie. Kara, on the other hand, had time to kill. Cat had already sent her a message telling her to be at CatCo at 2 pm so that they could discuss… well, everything. Apparently, this amnesia business wasn’t enough for her to cancel her lunch date with Maxine Waters. That left Kara with time on her hands and nowhere to really go. She changed into her super suit and helped out with a few car accidents and domestic disputes but, after a while, National City decided to behave itself.

 

She decided that it might not be a bad idea to go back to Cat’s condo and shower, given she didn’t have the chance to that morning. There was a sense of surprise that washed over her when her key actually worked and she was granted access to the large and luxurious space. Taking her time, she surveyed the rooms and took in all the tiny details of their life together. Pictures of the two of them, most of the time with Kara looking adoringly at Cat and Cat looking fabulous. But then there were family shots. Selfies, that had obviously been Kara’s idea, where she held Carter in her strong arms and Cat looked at her like she’d hung the moon the stars and the sun. They were classy, filtered, mostly in muted tones or black and white. Cat’s touch, obviously.

 

The bedroom smelled mostly like Cat; her expensive perfumes and lotions, but there were little touches of Kara as well. Superhero slippers that Cat would never be caught dead wearing, a few sweaters strewn about and, not to mention, a few spare capes. The smile she didn’t even know she had on her face grew wider as she continued going through this life she wanted to know so much about. It took a little rummaging through the drawers and closets to figure out exactly where her clothes lived. One drawer in particular held items that seemed to definitely be used for mutual use. Kara blushed, gasped and closed it right away.

 

She thought about the physical aspect of their relationship as she showered. Truth be told, Kara hadn’t thought much about her sexuality in general. She knew she was attracted to men and, since that was the default relationship setting of Earth, it was easy to fall in line with the socially accepted ‘norm’. She knew she was attracted to women too, though. But that all really started with Cat. She’d had a few errant thoughts about Lena, probably because they were so close, but with Cat, it was palpable. All those times the CEO would look at her with that daring and smoldering gaze, the way she would step into her space and own it without a thought; Cat could arouse Kara’s attention and… other parts just by being her commanding self.

 

But how in the world had they ever gotten to that point?

 

Cat was barely nice to her most of the time, let alone flirtatious… Unless she was reading her wrong. Kara knew that Cat cared about here, that she wanted a deeper relationship than just employer and employee. She’d been vulnerable with her so many times, forgiven her when she was on the Red K, protected her from livewire when she was unaware of Kara’s powers. When Kara cut things off with Adam, Cat had made a point about setting boundaries so that their relationship was strictly professional. That way no one got hurt. Which meant that someone did. And even after she set up those boundaries they were broken. Well, at least Kara thought they were. She remembered vividly how devastating it was for her when Cat made the decision to leave CatCo. She could still see the tears in those green eyes and feel tiny arms pulling her close and tight.

 

And, if that one drawer was any indication, they did a lot more than hug in the present.

 

Turning off the shower, she made her exit and dressed for their meeting. Hair pulled back and chapstick applied, she locked up the condo and made the trek to CatCo. The building was the same as it was every day, buzzing like a hive with the Queen lording over the workers.

 

_____________________________________________________________________________

 

“Hi Kara,” Cat heard Siobhan call out sweetly. “You decided to take the public elevator with the rest of the plebs today?”

 

“Beg pardon?” Kara asked upon approach.

 

“Oh, nothing. Just a joke,” the assistant said with a wave of her hand. “It’s just that you normally take Cat’s elevator.”

 

“I do?!?” Kara asked, eyes wide.

 

‘Dear God,’ Cat thought. ‘This is going to be like herding cats.’

 

The confused look on Siobhan’s face was wiped away by the CEO’s demanding voice causing everyone to fall silent.

 

“Miss Tessmacher! Do you think that perhaps you can do your job and show my wife inside or would you like to monopolize her time so much that it cuts into mine?”

 

She didn’t even look up as she called out the question.

 

“No, Miss Grant,” she replied right away, leading Kara inside. “Kara is here to see you.”

 

“Yes, I’m neither blind nor deaf. I figured that one out for myself,” Cat replied, continuing her mark-ups before waving a hand at her assistant. “Leave us and shut the door.”

 

“Yes, Miss Grant!”

 

Cat waited for Siobhan to leave the room before finally looking up and addressing Kara.

 

“You take my elevator now,” she explained, settling into her old role as Kara’s mentor and boss and realizing that… this might actually be fun. “You’ll need to alter a few of your routines if we’re going to pull off your little bout with amnesia as well as we did mine. I figured we should go over a few obvious specifics first and then get into the meat of the many questions you must have.”

 

“Right, sounds like a plan,” Kara replied with enthusiasm as she took her seat and pulled out her pen and pad. Her posture was perfect, her eyes were bright and everything about her said that she was more than ready to take on this task. Cat, of course, melted inside as her exterior remained rigid.

 

“You’re taking notes about our coupling?” she asked, appearing unamused, the exact opposite of her true demeanor.

 

“Um… I don’t have to,” Kara said, reaching for her bag to put her notebook away.

 

“No, no, by all means, take notes,” Cat said, standing and rounding her desk so that she could lean against it and be closer to the Kryptonian. “I certainly wouldn’t want you to forget certain details regarding our… proclivities.”

 

The last word was spoken slowly, leaving her lower lip hanging lazily just a bit as she watched Kara’s strong neck accommodate a nervous swallow. After that she would break eye contact, adjust her glasses and stammer out her words, peppering them with nervous laughter.

 

3...2...1…

 

“Well.”

 

Blue eyes looked away.

 

“I um…”

 

Glasses were adjusted.

 

“I mean, you know me, Miss Grant… Cat! Cat! You know me, Cat. I like to get things right and I have this compulsion to be of service…”

 

The stammering commenced.

 

“I mean, you know, in the usual way. I think. Maybe in other ways but, of course, you’d probably know that better than me at this point.”

 

And then, finally, the nervous laughter.

 

It was delicious. An indulgence Cat hadn’t realized she’d been craving. But, as much as the darker parts of her enjoyed watching Kara squirm, her heart wouldn’t let it go on for much longer.

 

“Kara,” she said, moving closer and putting a hand on her shoulder to anchor her. “Calm down. I may be having a little more fun than I should be with this debacle but, above all else, you’re safe with me. Alright?”

 

Trust immediately shown in those beautiful blue eyes. Kara was strong, intelligent, even a superhero but, especially in moments like this, she was also that naive, optimistic girl that stood in front of Cat Grant and asked only that she be allowed to help her.

 

“I trust you, Cat,” she said without even the hint of feeling unsure.

 

“Good,” Cat said, moving back to lean against her desk. “Let’s get started. I’d imagine you have a lot of questions for me right about now.”

 

“I do,” Kara answered with a nod.

 

“Then go for it,” Cat said, crossing her arms and leveling her gaze. “I’m all yours Kara Zor-El.”

 

____________________________________________________________________________

 

Alex entered her empty apartment and said a silent prayer of thanks for the extra time on her hands. Maggie was probably stuck in traffic and the agent wanted at least a few minutes to record a message to herself so she’d have a leg-up on the situation. After watching Cat and Kara both have that initial period of disorientation, she thought it best to have the one person she’d definitely believe move her past it.

 

Pulling out her phone, she took a seat at the kitchen counter and started recording herself.

 

“OK, Alex,” she said, subconsciously checking her hair and then running a hand through it. “So, you should remember Cat’s bout with amnesia, because that had nothing to do with Maggie, and you will likely remember that Kara now has it too. You just won’t remember that, because of your sister’s completely unintentional, yet terrible and stupid mistake, you now have amnesia as well. And that means that you don’t remember you’re with Maggie. I don’t know if you’re going to remember her at all or if you’ll just think you’re friends but, trust me, you’re not just friends. Like, really not just friends.”

 

Smirking, she shook off several wonderful memories that she wasn’t excited about losing and continued.

 

“I know this is going to be hard for you because you might not even remember all of your coming out stuff but, in case you’re in denial about that too, you’re totally gay. And it’s OK. Everyone still loves you including someone new and wonderful and please, God, do not hurt her and push her away. She has been through so much and she has somehow come out of all of that with a beautiful soul intact. Please don’t push her away. She’ll take her time with you, I know she will.”

 

Tears started to sting at her eyes as she thought about how stubborn she was and how much damage she could do with that.

 

“She’s one of the best things to ever happen to us and I am terrified by the idea of losing her. So, I just need you to trust me and do two things: Be nice to Maggie and work on using that sample of the Amnesiac’s antidote to create more. Both Danvers sisters need it at this point.”

 

The sound of Maggie’s key in the door caused her to cut the video short, send it to herself, and pocket her phone. Standing, she waited for the detective to enter the room. She was obviously worried, and somewhat frustrated, over the cryptic message she’d received asking her to come the apartment as soon as she could. Alex hated causing her that worry but she also didn’t want to tell her the news over the phone.

 

“Hey,” she said, letting a soft smile grow on her face to try and temper the situation.

 

“Hey, babe,” Maggie said, still obviously worried. “What’s going on? Are you ok? Everything alright with Kara?”

 

“I’m fine,” she answered, moving closer and placing her hands on Maggie’s leather clad shoulders. “Kara’s… causing all sorts of trouble, just like she always does, but she’ll be fine too. But we have a problem.”

 

She led Maggie over to sit on the couch with her and took her hands within her own, unable to stall any further.

 

“You know how Cat was under the Amnesiac’s potion a few months ago?” she asked.

 

“Yeah,” Maggie answered with a nod and a smirk. “That was actually kind of funny in hindsight.”

 

“It’s not going to be so funny this time,” Alex interjected. “Livewire broke into the DEO last night and got a hold of the potion. She then managed to get inside Cat’s condo and spike Kara’s soda with the concoction.”

 

“So, what? Kara doesn’t remember Cat now?” Maggie asked, with a shrug of her shoulders. “She probably accepted the news that they were married with open arms. I’m surprised she didn’t organize a parade. Plus, you’re like practically a genius. My girl can probably whip up an antidote in no time, don’t you think?”

 

She punctuated the question with that big, bright smile that could win over damn near anyone who crossed her path. Alex wanted to fall into it, curl up, and hope all of this just blew over. But she knew she couldn’t.

 

“That’s if we have the ingredients in this dimension,” she explained.”There’s no guarantee of that… Plus, that’s not all of the bad news.”

 

“OK, so what’s the rest?” Maggie asked, quirking her head to the side. “Why do you keep holding out on me, Danvers?”

 

“Because Kara wasn’t the only one who ingested the potion,” she answered, swallowing thickly and waiting for Maggie to connect the dots.

 

“What?” she asked, furrowing her brow and pulling her hands away. “Please tell me you’re not trying to say that you took the potion too.”

 

Bringing a hand up to brush her hair behind her right ear, she looked away and answered the question.

 

“Not intentionally,” she answered.

 

Maggie’s mouth dropped open as her eyes stayed locked on the agent.

 

“You’re serious, aren’t you?” she asked.

 

Alex gave a small nod of confirmation.

 

“Jesus Christ, Alex,” Maggie said, standing and pacing with her hands on her hips. “What is it with you two? It’s not as if you aren’t already attached at the hip, now you’re both about to ruin your relationships together?”

 

“Hey!” Alex protested. “I just told you that it wasn’t intentional. I thought she was bringing me soda to drink and I poured myself a cup when she was out of the room. This isn’t anyone’s fault but Livewire’s and I think we’ll get a lot further in this conversation if we both remember that.”

 

Closing her eyes and taking in a deep breath, the detective tried to center herself and push aside the knee-jerk reaction to be so critical of Kara. Alex could tell. Some of their biggest fights had been about Alex’s perceived co-dependent relationship with the Girl of Steel. This conversation was never going to go well but it was certainly made worse with Kara’s involvement.

 

“How does this thing work?” Maggie finally opened her eyes and asked. “When can we expect you to forget...us?”

 

It only took two letters for her tone to turn from angry to sad and terrified. On the outside, it often seemed to people that Maggie was the brave, confident, self-assured one but Alex knew better. All of the pain the detective had experienced in her life and caused so much insecurity and fear to creep in anytime she wanted to keep someone around. Standing, Alex moved closer to comfort her.

 

“I think it’ll happen when I fall asleep,” she said, bringing her hands up to caress soft cheeks “I can spend the rest of the day and night working an antidote if you want me to but, as far as I’m concerned, I’d rather spend that time with you.”

 

“What, just in case it’s the last time and I can’t make you love me again?” Maggie asked, head shaking in Alex's hands.

 

“No,” the agent answered, sincerely. “Maggie, it won’t be the last time if you don’t want it to be. I am well aware of how easy it is to fall in love with you.”

 

“Yeah, but what if I screw it up?” Maggie asked. “I almost did the first time on multiple occasions. You seem extremely calm, given the circumstances.”

 

“Hey,” Alex pulled her hands away and placed them on her hips, mimicking Maggie’s stance. “I have just as much to worry about as you do, Miss ‘let me get back to you on that marriage proposal’. I have way more reason to believe you’ll cut and run than you have to think I won’t fall for you again. You asked me then to trust you and give you time, I’m only asking for the same consideration.”

 

Maggie’s gaze fell at the mention of her response to the proposal. That had been a rough night for both of them. The rejection hit Alex like a punch to the gut, nearly consuming her, but she was finally able to see the reasoning on Maggie’s side of things. They’d just survived the end of the world, they’d only just said ‘I love you’ a little over a week before… It was too much all at once; too rushed. She’d worried that it was actually all going to end over her impulsive move. But it didn’t. Maggie had made love to her for hours that night, showing her as much with her body as she did with her words that there was no one on earth she’d rather be with.

 

“I’m sorry,” the detective finally said, moving closer to place her hands around Alex’s waist. “I know this must be scary for you. I guess it just feels so much scarier for me because, even if I do get you back, I’m still going to lose this for a while.”

 

She pointed between the two of them and then placed her hand above Alex’s heart.

 

“I know I make fun of the two of you, and sometimes I’m downright jealous of Kara,” Maggie continued. “But that’s because she knows your secret too, Alex.”

 

“What secret?” Alex asked softly, bringing a hand up to cup Maggie’s cheek once more.

 

“That your heart is all someone needs to have a home,” she explained. “Kara had to leave hers to survive, I was kicked out of mine… That sticks with you. It makes everything so impermanent, so damaged and lonely. But with you, when you’re around, home can be anywhere. Your place, my place, the DEO, the bar. You pull me out from behind that scared kid who was thrown away for being who she was and then you give me a place to belong. You have no idea how scary it is to know you’re going to lose that. Even if it isn’t permanent.”

 

Dear God, she was breaking Alex’s heart. 

 

“No, you listen to me,” Alex said, pulling her closer. “You are not going to lose that. Maggie, I have been crazy about you ever since you sassed me at my own crime scene and I’m so bad at trying to play it cool. You come around and I can assure you, you’re gonna feel right at home in no time.”

 

After taking in a deep, cleansing breath, Maggie gathered her courage and nodded her head.

 

“OK,” she replied, looking deeply into Alex’s eyes. “I believe in you.”

 

“Good,” Alex said with a longer nod than necessary. “Now, if you don’t mind, I’d like to escort you to the bed and make you come until I can’t keep my eyes open anymore.”

 

Maggie offered a bittersweet smile before leaning in to give Alex a soft, slow, loving kiss.

 

“I’m in your custody, Agent Danvers,” she whispered against her lips.

 

“You’re in my heart, Detective Sawyer,” Alex corrected before kissing her back and walking them toward their final destination of that evening.


End file.
